This disclosure relates generally to engine operational systems and, in various examples described below, more particularly provides a system that reduces engine idling time, provides for operator comfort and maintains the engine's ability to start.
Valuable fuel is consumed when an engine remains at idle for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, an operator does not always shut down an engine when it is not necessary for the engine to remain at idle. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of reducing engine idling time, for example, to provide for operator comfort, to maintain battery charge and/or to maintain an elevated engine temperature.